


So Close Yet So Far

by AdlanielRachel



Category: Avengers - Age of Ultron, Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor The Dark World
Genre: Biological Word Usage, Come Back Quick, Dirty Talks, Doggy style sex, Duty Calls, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Kissing, Let me go, Lonely Sidewalk, Love, M/M, Missing you so much, Never wanted to say Goodbye, Only God Knows Well, Open Sexual Usage of Words, Rough Sex, Sad, Silent Night, Smut, Touch, cry, lonely, softcore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdlanielRachel/pseuds/AdlanielRachel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve had to let Thor returned back to Asgard for his duties and Thor left him unforgettable memories which Steve could not forget and leave him to wonder if Thor will ever return again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Close Yet So Far

**Author's Note:**

> Content ia mature. Do not read if you could not take it.

So Close Yet So Far.

Steve rolled in his bed for some time. His usual uncomfortable bed was now comfortable because of the vast space he had but he felt so empty. So empty that his soul couldn't feel happiness again. Couldn't feel the laughters he once had. Steve sat up on the bed trailing his fingers on the bed sheet and the extra pillow next to him which contains Thor's fragrance of sun and heaven. Steve sigh leaning his head on the back burying his face in the pillow. He picked up the phone next to him scrolling through the messages. Most of them were from Tony asking about his health because he had left to Ireland for a holiday. Steve sighs. 

"I don't want you Tony. Stop sending those caring messages." Steve said slamming his whole body on the bed as he felt a few tears sliding down near his cheeks. "Why do you have to leave? Am I nothing to you? Are my sacrifices not enough? Are my care not enough?" 

Steve didn't know if Thor will hear him but he laid there silently recalling those sweet memories he had with his beloved Thor.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

"You have to leave?" Steve pouted looking in his lover's eyes. He held onto his muscular body slowly wrapping his arms around Thor from behind tightly. 

"I really have to go. Asgard and the nine realms are waiting for me. My father is sick.." Thor answered stroking his lover's arms gently as he felt relax in his lover's arms. Even though there were not as strong as his but it was enough to calm him down from all the miseries. 

"I don't want you to go Thor. So many years you have been here. I won't feel safe without you around me." Steve said leaning his head on Thor's back placing soft kisses on his backbone. "I want you to know that I love you a lot Thor."

"I love you too Steve. I really hope I can bring you to Asgard with me but you have duties here and I have duties there myself." Thor said releasing himself from his lover and looked at Steve who was looking sad. He didn't want Thor to leave. Not even for a second. Steve knew he had to let Thor go but those feels he had were somewhat unexplainable. He looked up at Thor who lifted Steve like a doll letting himself to cling on the God.

Thor leaned foward without hesitation and kissed the Captain hungrily. Their lips got wet and Thor slowly seek for an entrance into Captain's mouth gently licking and biting his lips. Steve parted his lips allowing the God to claim his mouth like his mouth was a lollipop being licked, sucked and tasted like they will never ever meet again. Thor pinned Steve on the wall as he taste the Captain fully. They both fought for dominance where Steve try to taste Thor but Thor keep dominating Steve licking his mouth causing the Captain to lead out soft pleasureable moans. Steve groaned running his fingers through the God's thick blonde hair playing with his skull and trailed his fingers through his neck and jawline causing Thor himself to feel turned on. 

"Mm... Steve. I want you. Just more today. I really need you." Thor said moaning between kisses. Smooches were heard between the walls of the room. Thor removed his coat and helped Steve too. He didn't let Steve go and began to pin him harder. Steve removed Thor completely. And so did Thor to Steve. Steve felt himself getting arouse because of the heat between his tighs and the strong hot muscular muscles surrounding him. He arched backwards when Thor leaned foward sucking his nipples wetting it with his warm and wet saliva. Steve throw his head backwards onto the wall feeling with pleasure. Thor smile watching his lover as he carried Steve like a baby supporting his head and laid him on the bed. When Steve laid on the bed, Thor caught sight of the slight pre cum licking down Steve's already erected pennis. Thor smiled as he pressed his own erected pennies onto Steve slowly leaning foward teasing Steve as much as he want. 

Steve groaned throwing his head backwards arching more as he couldn't withstand the teases Thor had gave him. He moaned louder each time Thor rubbed his own pennis onto Steve. Steve's moans grew louder each time demanding for more rougher touch. Thor smile. He flipped Steve over and spank his ass hard causing Steve to groan with pleasure as another pre cum licked onto the bed wetting the sheets. Thor took the oil which was on the cupboard and oiled Steve's hole pushing two fingers in him causing Steve to moan like a whore. Steve begged for more and after some time when Thor had satisfied with the loosen muscles, he held onto his pennis pushing it into the stretched hole. It was warm and welcoming for Thor that he moaned.

"Oh my god, Steve.... Ugh..... You are still so tight even after so many times I had taken you..... Ugh...." Thor moaned with desire as he looked down at his lover's soft skin kissing it gently, placing soft kisses on Steve's spine causing Steve to wriggle with shivers but Thor managed to lock his lover tightly into his arms. Thor felt aroused by the tight muscles around his pennis. He pushed himself deeper into Steve causing Steve to moan louder with pleasure with soft screams. Thor silence his lover as he bend over and kissed his lover gently only to be replies with pleasureable moans as Steve felt Thor throbbing deeper into him. 

"Ah, Thor, you are making me aroused too much. Don't do this to me." Steve cried as he tried to move gently.

"No, my little love. I can feel your muscles tightening around mine. You are arousing me and I am going to spill." Thor said pushing himself even deeper into his lover like there was no end for the butt hole and his pennis would go longer and deeper. It made Steve screamed with every push Thor gave. Thor never removed himself instead he burried his pennis deeper into the hole. Thor wrapped his fingers around Steve's harden length gently stroking it so that the man could come freely without pain. 

"Ah... Thor I am going to come, baby." Steve cried as he moaned louder.Thor groaned at his lover's tight muscles. The God could no longer resist it. With a few more times, Thor finally cum into the Captain spilling his seeds of love into the man. Steve cum onto Thor's palm as he breathe in heavily with relieve at the released stress. 

"Huh... I love you Steve. I love you so much." Thor said licking the cum on his palm and lean foward kissing the Captain letting himself to feel the taste of his own seeds. Thor laid next to the Captain cuddling him into his arms tightly letting Steve to rest. He didn't want to leave him for his heart still yearns for him. 

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡ 

Steve silently cry. He had no more tears to shed. His cheeks are read and his eyes were sore. He doesn't just miss his touch but he missed his care, his hugs and everything about the God. Steve know, letting the God return back to Asgard is somewhat a risk. Thor will never come back. He knew. Steve closed his eyes settling his mind for some rest. He mumbles softly. 

"I don't regret loving you Thor. I love you and trust that you will return. I love you. Our bond will never be broken. For I hold true to the oath we once swore."


End file.
